Memories Of Yesterdays
by cypher away
Summary: A series of Ken/Daisuke drabbles based on the A New World verse. I'm putting the rating at M because I'm sure that the rating will go up and I don't feel like changing it all the time.


**Disclaimer: Please don't sue since I'm just playing with the characters. I am aware that I don't own Digimon. Damn.**

"Ken!"

Ken turned just in time to catch the speeding redhead in his arms. It was lucky that Daisuke had called out to him before throwing himself at the other boy; it had given Ken time to brace himself for the impact. They might have ended up on the ground like the other numerous times Daisuke didn't give warning otherwise.

Daisuke didn't stay in Ken's arms long, instead he pulled away to throw his arms out and twirl around to display his new school uniform. "So how do I look? Intelligent? Dashing?" He ended his twirling to pose dramatically.

"Try grey," Ken supplied dryly.

The redhead scowled at his reply. "Yeah, well, you're wearing the same thing so you're just as grey as me. Humph!"

The indigo haired boy chuckled. "I never said that there was anything wrong with grey. You look very fetching, Dai," Ken conceded, and then promptly changed the subject before the other boy noticed his blush. "So how many pictures did you have to suffer through?"

"Oh, don't get me started on it!" Daisuke groaned, "My mother is like a one woman paparazzi show! I thought I'd never get away!"

"Obviously you did."

"By divine intervention alone!" The redhead exclaimed passionately.

Ken raised an eyebrow. "Oh really," he asked in amusement.

"Yes! There I was, blinded by the evil flash of the camera monster, down on my luck, helpless-"

"I got the picture, Dai."

"Excuse me," the other boy said haughtily, "do I interrupt you? No, I do not. So shush!"

"I am terribly, terribly sorry, Motomiya-san. Please continue your marvelous tale; I simply cannot stand the suspense."

Daisuke nodded in agreement, ignoring the indigo haired boy's sarcasm. "That's more like it. Anyway, there I was, helpless, when suddenly a miracle occurred!"

"Your mother ran out of film?" Ken interrupted again.

The redhead repeated melodramatically, "My mother ran out of fil—hey! Who's telling this, me or you?"

"I think it would be you."

"And you," Daisuke emphasized the word by poking at Ken, "have no respect for my hardships."

"Hardships? Really?" Ken asked smugly.

"Well, if that's your attitude then I'm sure you won't mind joining me this afternoon."

"You didn't," he questioned warily.

"Yes I did; Mom would have gone for more film if I hadn't offered you up. I felt that it was a necessary sacrifice."

"Traitor."

"You know it, Ken-chan!" Daisuke replied cheerfully and patted his cheek; Ken's attempt to bite his hand was ignored. "Well, off to school now. We shall rule supreme!" He grabbed Ken's arm and took off with what he deemed an evil cackle, dragging his friend along.

- - -

Their first day of junior high went well, at least in Ken's opinion it did. Daisuke disagreed due to the many love struck girls he'd had to thwart already. He knew that Ken was popular with the girls—not that Ken wanted the attention; he was rather cold to his admirers—but this was ridiculous! By the end of the day, Daisuke was ready to rip out his hair from frustration.

_There is now way I'm letting this go on anymore,_ he decided after having to dispose of yet another love note. Mind made up, he jumped out of his seat and went to stand at Ken's desk. "Hey, everybody over here!"

All their classmates swung around to see what the commotion was about.

"This is Ken; Ken is mine! That means that you girls better knock it off cause he's taken!"

"Daisuke," Ken hissed, face bright red, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

The redhead opened his mouth to answer, but one of the enamored girls called out. "Prove it!"

Daisuke was torn between wanting to hug the girl in gratitude and choke her. On one hand she was giving him an opportunity to kiss Ken; that was definitely a major pro. He couldn't forget—or forgive—about how she'd tried to throw herself at Ken earlier, though. This wasn't how he'd pictured telling Ken that he liked him, either.

Oh, what the hell! He'd show that skank up and maybe that'd be the end of all the crazy girls mooning over Ken. Plus, he'd get to kiss Ken! It was a win-win situation.

"Fine, I will!" Daisuke said bravely. It wasn't until he leaned down to kiss Ken that he stomach explored into thousands of nervous butterflies. He swallowed loudly.

Ken stared up at him shyly; face still an appealing shade of red.

_Please don't let Ken hate me for this_, he silently prayed and hurriedly planted a chaste kiss on his friend's lips. Then he pulled back fast, afraid of what Ken might do to him, and rushed out of the classroom. He paused briefly at the door to call out to the girls, "So there!"

- - -

Bang, bang!

Daisuke pulled the pillow he was currently trying to suffocate himself with off his face to bellow at the door. "Go away, Jun!"

"You are such a brat, Daisuke! See if I let your friends in anymore!"

"Who is it?"

"How bout a thank you?" His sister asked peevishly through the door.

"Who is it?!" Daisuke screeched.

"Just for that I'm not telling," Jun huffed; Daisuke heard her clomp away.

The redhead stared up at his ceiling, contemplating what to do when another knock came at his door. "I thought you weren't telling me," he called out smugly.

"Daisuke, can I come in?"

Ken! He tumbled out of his bed to race over to the door and cracked it open. They stood there in awkward silence until Ken held up Daisuke's school bag. "You forgot it," he said quietly.

"Oh, right." He made no move to retrieve it.

"Did you mean it?"

Daisuke's had snapped up to stare at Ken intensely. "Mean what," he questioned.

The other boy clutched Daisuke's bag to his chest nervously. "When you kissed me, did you mean it?"

"Of course I did!" Daisuke exclaimed loudly.

Ken glanced at him hopefully. "Really?"

The redhead blushed faintly. "Yeah."

Ken smiled beautifully at his answer; Daisuke couldn't resist swooping in for another kiss. The other boy stiffened momentarily and then relaxed, dropping the school bag he'd been cradling to wrap his arms around the redhead's neck.

"Aw, how adorable!" Jun squealed from her hiding spot at the end of the hall.

**Beware the fangirls! So here's the first drabble, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure what the next one will be about yet. Probably whatever pops up in my mind. If there's anything you guys really want to read about, I'm all ears! Just message me!**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
